


Follow Up

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Series: Let's Talk About Sex [2]
Category: Prison Break
Genre: Alternate Canon, Double Drabble, F/M, Post-Series, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-11
Updated: 2011-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-25 23:03:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“About that <i>I’ve been in a threesome</i> thing...”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow Up

“About that _I’ve been in a threesome_ thing...,” she says as soon as the door of their bedroom is locked.

He watches her for a couple of seconds, eyes twinkling with mischief. “Okay.” He delicately lays her down across the bed and starts undressing her, voluptuously stroking the skin he bares.

“We both liked her. She liked us both.” His hands are all over her, remove and toss away her underwear; she arches under his touch, moaning faintly. “It was logical.”

She’s not going to last – she’s been wanting this all night – but manages to tease, “You two... _liked_ each other?”

He smirks at her.

She won’t get an answer. He rolls her on top of him, his hand sliding down her back and dipping between her thighs. Then, it’s just his fingers in her, his erection against her stomach, the wool of his sweater grazing her breasts, his mouth latching on hers... Too many sensations. She begs shamelessly when he curls his fingers, pants and bucks until her orgasm rolls over her, hard and sharp. She muffles her cry of pleasure against him and closes her eyes.

“Now, about that _I had sex with a woman_ thing, Dr. Tancredi...”

= = =


End file.
